comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-24 - Nightwing's Offer
Supergirl flies overhead, arms to her sides outstretched playfully, spinning around in midair doing some aerial acrobatics for the fun of it. She does a couple of loops as she's flying back towards Metropolis from Antarctica, with a pass over California - namely San Francisco. Laughing at two teens, a trio of thugs torment these latenight restaurant goers, as they quickly try to make it through a parking lot to their car. The girl screetches in alarm as the thugs start abusing their car, "Hey guys! This is a piece of tin. Can't ya afford better?" the one laughs as he kicks out the headlight. Nightwing is on a rooftop, summoning the spirit of Batman, as he stoically looks out at the Bay. He frowns as he suddenly catches glimpse of the thugs and suddenly, he tries to make his way down to go to action! Supergirl hears the scream of a girl from where she's flying, passing by you and landing right in the midst of the encounter, arms at her sides. She's not exactly an imposing figure - a teenage blonde girl with a great figure, firm body, innocent looking face, and relatively skimpy outfit... but she is wearing the S on her chest. She looks at the thugs sternly as her feet touch the ground, protectively in front of the two teens. "I really don't think you should do that" she says with a hint of warning in her voice. Laughing, the two thugs shake their crowbars at Supergirl, "Bug off, chickie. This ain't your business," he tells her. The other thug is done kicking out the headlights of the Buick and grabs the girl from her boyfriend, "Let's have a dance, lady," he says and pushes the guy down. Nightwing leaps to the street and over the brick wall into the parking lot. He leaps off the wall, moving like a whisper and descends out of sight below a car. Supergirl frowns, wondering why she doesn't get the same respect from her cousin. Probably because she's new and they don't realize what they're dealing with. When one of the thugs grabs the girl, Kara quickly grabs his wrist and squeezes it tightly (as far as the thug is concerned). She frowns. "May I cut in?" she asks, though it's not a request by any means. She pulls the thug's hand off of the girl, saying "As I said, you need to rethink what you're doing. It's not going to end well for you." and tosses him backwards like a rag doll. Creeping from behind the cars, Nightwing straightens up and catches the flying thug before he crashes into the hood of a car near the hero. He furrows his brow disapprovingly at the thug, "Hey!" the thug lets out and takes a swing at Nightwing. In response, Nightwing plants his face into the hood and he collapses. The hero shoots a glance at Supergirl as the other two thugs advance on her, but then think better of it and take off! They run away, the cowards. Nightwing leaps over a car and goes after them. Supergirl just watches curiously. She looks over at the two teens. "Can I ask your opinion on something? If a girl flew out of the sky dressed like I am and told you not to do something, wouldnt it be the smart thing to ... well... listen to her?" She frowns a bit. "Such a double standard" she says to herself. Be right back." Then she takes off in a gust of superspeed, suddenly in front of the two fleeing thugs, letting them run smack into her. The young girl gushes in thanks to Supergirl and thugs seem no match for the heroine. Nightwing catches them by the collar before they collide with Supergirl and slam them together, collapsing them on the ground in front of her. Nightwing watches them a moment, then looks up at Supergirl, "Are you okay?" he asks curiously, as if the answer might not be obvious. Supergirl nods a little, not bothering to mention to the Gotham hero that she was never really in any danger from them. "Er... thank you?" she says questioningly. It's probably appropriate to thank him, recognizing the whole male hero ego thing. She pauses a moment. "Um... Nightwng, right? I'm just going to see if those two can call the police to pick these guys up." Giving a nod, Nightwing says, "Yeah, sorry for butting in there. I was watching. Good job though," he compliments the strong heroine. Thumbing toward the street, Nightwing says, "They're coming up the street," he advises knowingly, "I didn't know you were in San Francisco, Supergirl." Supergirl smiles a bit. "It was nothing .... I was just flyin back from..." she pauses, then corrects herself, "I was heading back to Metropolis and going over this way. Pure coincidence." She fidgets a little in front of Nightwing, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "What about you? What brings you to California? Thought you'd be in Gotham." Nightwing investigates one of the thug's identities and then straightens up again to talk to Supergirl, "Hmm? Oh, I just got here not too long ago, Supergirl. I had some business in Bludhaven, but I wanted to talk to the team this week," he explains, thumbing toward the other way, "The Titans." Supergirl bites her lip a bit. "Oh, okay." She looks around. "I guess I won't keep you any longer then. I'll get out of your hair." she says, floating off the ground a few inches, preparing to fly off. Supergirl holds her hands tentatively in front of her, unsure of herself. Nightwing motions to Supergirl, "Come by the headquarters sometime, Supergirl. I think there's people you might get along with," he offers, wondering if she was staying around to get more information about the Titans anyway. He gives a wave and looks back at the parking lot exit. Supergirl tilts her head. "Really?" She smiles a bit. "Okay.... I can do that." She stays there, hovering off the ground. "Hey um.... do you need a lift anywhere?" she asks, not quite looking at him directly. Ever. Nightwing shakes his head, "That's alright, Supergirl," he tells her stoically. He looks at her for a second, "See ya later," he says, then heads back toward the exit. Supergirl flies off into the sky, pausing for a moment to wave, kneeling a bit while in midair, before she flies back up into the sky gracefully. One day later... Kara's not in her uniform right now. she's in civilian clothes, but not her secret identity. Basically she looks like supergirl dresed in jeans and a T-shirt. Nightwing activates his Supergirl signaler with help from Batman, "Oh good, thanks for coming, Supergirl," he tells her as he sees her at the front of Titans Tower. "I have something for you. It's not really important, but I thought you might like to have it," he explains. Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs, "It's okay... I had to walk here with Slobo anyway. He was walking on the bridge and causing a traffic jam." She tilts her head. "A present?" Nightwing smiles slightly and holds up an envelope, "Not exactly," he begins, "It's a letter from the girl you saved yesterday. No doubt a thank you letter," he explains and offers her the letter. Kara Zor-El smiles and takes the letter happily. "Really? I've never gotten a thank you letter" She gingerly opens it up and unfolds it to read it. Kara Zor-El grins as she reads it and hugs it to her chest. "I'm so going to frame this." Nightwing raises his brow in surprise, "Really?" he wonders aloud, "Not sure if I should believe that, being a helpful superhero like you are," he explains as she reads the gushing thank you letter: Oh my gawd! Thank you, Supergirl! You say, "Um... I've been on Earth 2 or 3 months, and most of that time I've spent almost killing my friends and cousin because of brainwashing or black kryptonite, or training on Themascyria, or being holed up in the Fortress of Solitude. the rest of the time everyone doesnt know who I am until I tell them I'm Superman's cousin." She grins, reading the gushing letter again. "You know, Batman said I shosuldnt care what other people think, but this makes me feel really good about myself."" Nightwing gives a nod, "Batman probably has a good reason for telling you that," he explains diplomatically, "But I think a little pride never hurt the self-confidence, right?" he asks amusedly. Kara Zor-El nods. "He hates me and things I'm a stupid ditzy teenager who can't focus on having a purpose." she says, upset. She reads the letter once more and smiles again. Nightwing furrows his brow a little at Supergirl's description of Batman, "He means well, Supergirl. Don't be too hard on him. He has a strict code and he knows how to get the job done," he explains, in whatever cryptic way he can. "Being young does not always mean being fully prepared. That's why some of the peole have joined together as the Titans. You've heard of us? Batman's own sidekick is around here somewhere. I shouldn't say sidekick..." he notes and rubs his chin thoughtfully. Kara Zor-El looks at Nightwing. "You mean Robin? Actually I think he's still in Gotham... I met him last night" She shrugs. "Not being hard on him - I know that's what he thinks of me." Nightwing shakes his head, "Well, a lot of the Titans are still learning to be superheroes too, Supergirl," he explains, "Maybe you should join us here, huh? Robin is going to take charge of the group and show us all what having self-confidence is like," he says with a bit of pride. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Maybe... who's in this group anyway?" Nightwing motions to Kara, "I really think you should, Supergirl. It'll be good for you. Oh, there's all kinds of people. People your age, not just old fogies like me," he explains, "There's Wonder Girl, Superboy, Robin, and a few others. Do you know Superboy?" You say, "Kon? Yeah I know Kon. Superman introduced me to him and we met once. Annd... I met Cassie when I was training on Themascyria." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "I'd like to get to know him better though. I mean... he's a clone of my cousin, so that means he's sort of like my cousin as well, right?" Nightwing gives a nod, "Well, there you go then. I'll expect you around here then," he tells her and then furrows his brow, "I really don't know much about Supercousins to say," he explains. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "You ...didnt know?" Nightwing hmms, "That you were related? I guess I figured you're family, but is Hawkman related to Hawkgirl. Never can tell judging by codenames. But beyond that, I don't think he's ever mentioned you, Supergirl," he explains with a furrow of apology in his forehead. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "well... I guess from his perspective maybe we arent actually family. You know.... nearly extinct species. I guess I'm trying to expand my living relations a bit." Nightwing ohs, "Right, right," he notes, "You've been here 3 months, you said? You must be living with Superman." Kara Zor-El decides not to mention the Kents, and nods a bit. "Yeah... you could say that. "At least for now I am... I was living with the Amazons and at his Fortress of Solitude before that." Nightwing hmms, "Really, that's interesting," he notes, "What was that like?" Kara Zor-El hmms? "What.... living on Themascyria? It was nice, had a friend, had some peace, learned new things..." she pauses. "Then Darkseid came, killed my friend, took me to Apocalypse, brainwashed me to want to kill my cousin. Stuff happens." She's repeated this story so many times now to different people, she feels like it's become a broken record. "I really don't like talking about it much actually." Kara Zor-El leans against the wall of the tower. "Hey.... do you think there are any good schools out here? In case I wanted to... I don't know... go to school like a normal Earth girl? I've been thinking of where I'd go if I did go to school." Nightwing raises his brow in surprise, "Oh alright," he tells him, "Well listen, you come back tomorrow and I'll get you access to the headquarters. And Robin will introduce you around. You can even use the facilities if you want. Computers, gym, that sort of thing," he tells her. Kara floats up. "Well I'll definitely try and make it tomorrow..." She waves and flies off, doing a twirl as she goes up through the clouds and out of sight.